An ink jet printer has been widely known as a liquid ejecting apparatus ejecting a liquid onto a recording medium from a liquid ejecting head.
The inkjet printer includes a carriage and a recording head mounted on the carriage. The ink jet printer performs printing on a recording sheet by ejecting an ink (liquid) from a nozzle formed on the recording head while moving the carriage to perform scanning with respect to the recording sheet (recording medium).
The ink jet printer includes one in which an ink cartridge supplying the ink to the recording head is mounted on the carriage (on-carriage type). The ink cartridge is detachably attached to the carriage.
In the on-carriage type ink jet printer, there is a limit to the capacity of the ink in the ink cartridge. Frequent replacements of the ink cartridge are required when attempting to perform a relatively large volume of printing, which causes the increase in running cost.
An apparatus has been proposed which arranges a large size ink tank outside the ink jet printer and supplies the ink from the ink tank to the carriage. In place of the ink cartridge, an attachment is mounted on the carriage. The ink is supplied from the ink tank to the attachment via a tube. This enables a large volume of printing (refer to PTL 1).